Into the Woods
by Bean02
Summary: A glimpse into the background and early life of Tauriel.


"Tauriel, if you cannot sit still I shall have to nail your feet to the floor."

The little elf froze and looked across the room at her mother, who was calmly sewing sure and even strokes. She had not even needed to look up to determine that the annoying tapping noise was her daughter's feet. The girl could not sit still for more than two minutes before she started fidgeting, and even though she was still quite young, her mother felt that she should have outgrown such behavior by now. Sewing, she hoped, would teach her patience and calm, but it was proving to be quite the battle. Every single day the child fidgeted and fussed until she was finally released from the task, but her mother continued to insist that she master the needle, despite Tauriel's clear dislike of the craft.

"I am sorry, Naneth, I do not mean to." She apologized, tucking her feet securely under her chair and seemingly turning her attention to her work. She was supposed to be sewing a simple flower for practice, but it looked more like a pink mass of knots. The stitches were uneven, and when she knotted the thread she never bothered to fix her mistakes. Tauriel made approximately two stitches before her attention strayed to a bird that landed on the window sill nearby. She watched it hop for a moment, then take flight off into the trees, and sighed. Right now she rather evened the bird.

"Naneth," She ventured, using her sweetest tone, hoping to persuade her mother. "It is a beautiful day. Might I join Adar instead? I will work much better later if I am… rested."

Her mother looked at her with an expression that was somehow both stern but amused at the same time. "You may not go into the forest until you have made some progress on your embroidery."

"But Naneth!"

"Tauriel." A stern look silenced the girl, and with a sigh she went back to work.

Within five minutes she was tapping her feet again. Her mother held back a sigh of her own, and was about to say something, but suddenly the child flew out of her seat and towards the door.

"Adar's home!"

"Tauriel-" Her mother was about to argue that there was no one, but at that moment, sure enough, her husband entered. The child had excellent hearing, even for an elf, and if had not been so annoyed by her restlessness today she would have complimented the girl.

Her father scooped up the fast moving little elf and threw her into the air. She squealed in delight and hugged him tightly. She would never admit it out loud, but she much preferred her father's company to her mother. He never scolded her to be still, and the tasks he taught her were fun, not boring like embroidery.

"I was going to check my traps, but I seem to be missing my favorite little assistant." He said, putting her back down on the floor. "How about it, little bird?"

She grinned, hoping from one foot to the other, excited to have an excuse to leave the house. "Oh yes, Adar! You will need my sharp eyes!"

Her mother cleared her throat by the fire and stood, setting her own ornate sewing aside. "I told her she could not go out until her task was complete."

"I see." Her father would never argue with his wife when it came to Tauriel. They were united in these matters. "I suppose there will be other times."

"Oh please, oh please, I promise I will work on it all day tomorrow!" The little girl pleaded, looking from one parent to another. "I have been inside forever and I cannot stand it another moment!"

Both parents exchanged an amused look at their daughter's dramatics. Truthfully, Tauriel was trying her mother's patience today, and she could use a few hours without the little elf's fidgeting and tapping. Allowing her to burn off some of that energy with her father would make the evening far less trying.

"Oh very well, but you will have to be extra good tomorrow."

"Thank you, Naneth!" She ran over and hugged her mother tightly before returning to her father and taking his hand. "Come on, Adar! We should not delay!"

He laughed, allowing the child to pull him along. Tauriel seemed to have endless energy, and never failed to amuse him. He adored his spirited little daughter, and secretly hoped his wife would fail in her endeavors to make a little lady out of her.

Two hours later the child had not tired, but outside in the forest she seemed better able to focus. She listened to her father's instructions, and obeyed without complaint. She had good tracking skills for one so small, and was a natural climber. He was quite proud of her abilities.

"Very good, little bird." He praised her as she pointed out the trail left by a deer the day before. He was about to suggest the return home when he noticed she had stopped walking and had a curious look on her face. "What is it?"

"Something…. different approaches."

He paused, listening as well. Sure enough, she was right, and he did not like the sound of it. "Stay here, Tauriel."

"But Adar-"

"Tauriel." He did not often use a firm tone with her, but when he did she knew she must obey. If it was what he suspected it would prove very dangerous, and he did not want his daughter in harm's way. He would head off the threat on his own and then take her straight home.

She stayed put, watching her father go in the direction of the sound. After a few moments she heard a terrifying cry, like a battle, and she turned to run in that direction, fearing for her father. However, she was so distracted that she ran straight into something. The little elf cried out in surprise, and scrambled to get away. Standing before her was a horrible creature, twisted and ghoulish. An orc. She had heard her parents speak of them, but she had never seen one herself. She screamed again and turned to flee but the foul thing grabbed her arm.

"What's this pretty little thing? You'd make a tasty little bite." It sneered, drawing its sword back.

"ADAR!" Tauriel screamed and stamped as hard as she could on the creature's foot. It howled in pain and released her and she immediately shot up the nearest tree.

"You little-"

It did not have the chance to finish its threat, for out of nowhere an arrow whizzed through the air and straight through its head, felling the beast. Her father appeared seconds later, bow still out, looking up into the trees for his daughter.

"Tauriel, come down, are you hurt?" The fear in his voice was obvious, and it was something she had never heard before. Even though she knew she was safe with him, his tone frightened her.

"No Adar." She climbed down and threw her arms around his neck, shaking like a leaf.

He hugged her tightly, relieved his daughter was unharmed. "Come, Tauriel, we are going home. No harm will come to you."

That night Tauriel lay in bed, listening to the rising and falling voices of her parents. They were arguing. Even though they did not shout, she could tell from the firmness in both of their tones. Her mother had been very upset when she learned of what happened in the woods that day, and her mouth had formed a thin line and her brow furrowed with worry, and she had not relaxed all night. Her father was unusually quiet and subdued at the table. The tension could have been cut by a knife, and she was quite glad to be excused to bed that night.

"I will not give up our home so easily." Her father argued.

"It is not giving up. It is too dangerous to remain this far south." Her mother countered. She could almost picture the dark look her mother was giving her father. "Think of your daughter. You know how she wanders. What would have happened today if you had not been close? They are growing bolder. We will be safe in the north."

"They will come there too."

"Not in the King's halls. We will be protected there."

"I will not hide within those walls." Her father's voice was far sterner than it usually was. Tauriel was surprised by the force behind his words. "I cannot live away from the trees and the light. You know this. We are not leaving."

"Then you are a fool."

"Perhaps so." She heard the chair push back and the door leaving their home open and shut. Her father was leaving. The argument was over. Tauriel rolled over in her bed, trying to get comfortable but was unable to do so. Was her mother right? Was it too dangerous? Where were these "halls" she spoke of? Why was her father so adamant against going there? She had so many questions, but she knew she could not ask for answers. She was supposed to be asleep, and she imagined her parents would be quite cross if they knew she'd been listening. Instead, she would keep these worries to herself, and hope life would continue as it always had.

The next week went on as life always had, though her mother insisted she stay indoors more, and her father did not offer to take her into the forest. Tauriel did her best to be on her very best behavior, for she could still sense the tension between her parents. Then one night, everything changed.

She had been sleeping when suddenly, someone shook her with great urgency. She almost cried out in surprise.

"Tauriel, Tauriel, wake up." It was her mother. Her voice sounded urgent and fearful. It was a strange tone and when she looked at her she saw that she was unusually disheveled.

"Naneth-?"

"Hush." She took the child's arm and quickly led her out the door into the forest. She could hear all sorts of strange howls and cries in the darkness. She saw her father not far, but he did not turn to look at her. He was readying his bow. Her attention turned back to her mother when she pressed a dagger into her hands and spoke again with great urgency.

"Tauriel, I want you to hide in the trees. Do not come out unless your father or I tell you to. If… if we do not… once they leave wait a day, and then I want you to go north. You can find north, of course?"

Of course she could, and normally Tauriel would scoff at the idea that she could not, but her mother's tone told her it was not the time to argue. She nodded, her eyes wide with fear. She wanted to ask what was happening but she found herself unable to speak. She hugged her mother tightly, not wanting to let go, wanting to plead with her mother to stay with her. She had never felt so much fear before.

Her mother hugged her back, tightly. "You will be safe, my brave little girl. Perhaps this is the reason you have such spirit." She kissed her forehead. "Now, go my daughter, and do not look back."

Tauriel ran and climbed up into the trees. From there she watched in horror as her father fought the mob of horrible orcs that had invaded their home. She covered her mouth to keep from crying out when finally, after what seemed to be a never ending battle, he fell, and a great horrid beast chopped off his head in one swift blow. She squeezed her eyes shut as it fell to the ground and rolled to the same place that she had greeted him day after day. She covered her ears at the cries of her mother, which were finally silenced moments later. She wanted to run to them, but she had to obey her mother's orders. She stayed in her hiding spot, and watched as they razed her home, burning everything.

When the sun rose, they were gone, and Tauriel wept, but did not come down yet. She stayed there, watching the sun set and rise another time, trying to decide what she should do. Her family was dead and she felt like she was the only living thing left on earth. Finally, tired and hungry, she made her way down the tree and into the forest. Her mother had bid her to make her way north, and so that was what she would do. She would survive to honor their memories.

The little elf vowed on that day that she would grow-up to fight such evil, and that what happened here would not befall others. She would do whatever it took to fight such creatures. And she would never, ever forget.


End file.
